Amour à l'Université
by Floraline
Summary: Rosalie et Bella entrent à la fac de Columbia, New York , rejoignant ainsi le frère de Rosalie, Jasper qui est le colocataire de deux frères: Emmett et Edward Cullen...
1. Prologue

_**Voici ma première fic Twilight mais seconde toutes catégories confondues,**_

**_Je ne serais pas très régulière veuillez m'en excuser^^, j'écris pour le plaisir et ne reçois pas d'argent(sauf des rewiews... On peut toujours réver!^^)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Amour à l'Université**_

_**Prologue**_

Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Ma meilleure amie Rosalie Hale , et moi venons d'être acceptées a Columbia. Nous avons 18ans. Son frère, Jasper, en a 22.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello voilà le chapitre1, je sais j'ai mis du temps pour poster mais se sera souvent ainsi malheureusement!

Merci à tous les rewieweurs,rewieweuses, anonyme qui sont passé les alertes et tout!

+ Floraline

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre1**_

POV Bella

J'étais devant la maison de Rose et son frère, Jasper. Il nous emmenait à l'Université, dont la rentrée était après demain. Lui-même y étais déjà en cinquième année de Psychologie.

C'est lui qui m'ouvrit, ses cheveux blonds étaient mis longs ce qui mettait ses yeux bleus en valeur.

« Entre Bella, j'essaie de résonner ma sœur mais elle emmène cinq valises. Peut-être y arrivera tu mieux que moi…

-Je ne pense pas… Connaissant Rose c'est impossible. »

Rose était une mordue de shopping, ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça qu'elle veuille emmener tous ses vêtements et en particuliers ceux qu'elles avait acheté il y a moins d'un mois. Elle arriva enfin avec ses cinq valises, Jazz eu un sourire désabusé et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Rosalie me sauta dessus :

« Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Arrête de rire, si tu m'avais écoutée tu en aurais tout autant !

-Bonjour Rose,_fis-je ne soupirant, elle ne supportait pas que je n'aime pas le shopping et passer mes journées a blablatter sur la couleur de tel gilet qui n'allait pas avec telle jupe ou je ne sais quoi. _Même si tu m'avais fais faire du shopping je n'aurais pas pris plus que ma valise…

-Pfffffffffffffffffff… tu n'auras jamais de petit ami comme ça. Tu as vu comme tu es là tout de suite ?

-Il est très bien ce haut ! C'est même toi qui m'a dit qu'il m'allait bien quand je l'ai essayé.

-Oui, je sais… mais il ne va pas avec…

-Rose ça suffit ! Il faudrait que nous partions il faut qu'on s'installe et j'ai rendez-vous avec les garçons dans 30 minutes…_La coupa Jasper »_

Elle bougonna, mais sortit de la maison, moi à sa suite. Jazz ferma à clé. Lorsque nous fûmes dans la voiture, ma meilleure amie cessa enfin de bouder:

« C'est trop géniale ! J'y crois pas qu'on rentre enfin à la fac ! Jazz il FAUT que tu nous présente tes colocataires !

-Emmett et Edward ? Bien sûr mais je ne pense pas qu'un des deux vas te plaire : Em' est un incontestable dragueur et Ed' bien que très courtisé est assez solitaire. Bon après, quand ça le démange trop, il cède aux caprices des nanas, mais … il est pratiquement toujours sur son piano : il étudie la musique, Emmett est en sport.

- MIAM un sportif, je vais le stabiliser ton pote !

-Rosalie Hale pas de détails pour ton frère !

-Oui Jasper. Bella franchement, ce serrait super que tu trouves un gasr et qu'on fasse des sorties…

-Ouais, toi aussi je te signale ! Tu irais très bien avec Emmett en fait. D'après ton frère vous feriez bien la paire ! »

Elle me tira la langue, et je lui tapais légèrement la tête. C'est dans ce climat que Jazz se gara sur le parking du campus.

Nous allâmes à l'accueil en riant. Nous nous arrêtâmes un peu pour nous calmer. Finalement nous entrâmes dans la petite pièce sans âmes du secrétariat, où une petite dame d'une quarantaine d'année nous accueillis.

« Bonjour vos noms et prénoms ainsi que votre niveau d'études ?

-Jasper Hale, 5e année de Psychologie.

-Vous êtes toujours avec messieurs Cullen chambre 207 Bâtiment E.

-Merci._Il prit ses clés et sortit de la pièce._

-Rosalie Lilian Hale. 1ère année d'informatique.

-Chambre 206 bâtiment E, voici vos clés.

-Merci

-Isabella Mary Swann. 1ère année de littérature.

-Vous êtes également chambre 206 au bâtiment E. Bonne journée ! »

Nous la saluâmes et rejoignîmes Jazz, qui nous attendait devant le bâtiment.

« On est voisins !_Fit Rose_

-Bien vous êtes ensemble vous êtes rassurées ?_ Fit-il en souriant_. Quelle chambre, si nous sommes voisins ?

-206 ! »Ou le retour des siamoises : nous lui avions répondu en même temps, comme il y a quelque années, lorsque gamine, en primaire l'une devait répondre à une question. Rose était ma meilleure amie depuis bien des années, presque 18ans… puisque nos frères étaient eux même inséparables…

Il nous emmena jusqu'au bâtiment à pied pour nous montrer les chemins détournés et autre raccourcis non accessible en voiture. Puis il retourna chercher la voiture pour ramener nos bagages, et nous remplîmes l'ascenseur avec les valises de Rosalie qui étaient vraiment **énormes**, mais elle réussis tout de même à entrer dans l'appareil. Je pris les escaliers avec Jazz en direction du 3ème étage. Nous aidâmes Rose à sortir et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fond du couloir. Nous commencions à entendre des voix : la porte de notre chambre estudiante était ouverte, il y avait des hommes dans la pièce, ils étaient de dos, ainsi qu'une voix féminine très douce mais aussi super autoritaire qui quand elle montait dans les aigues devenait perçante.

« Em' ! Apporte le carton de chaussures s'il te plait ! Edward, je suis trop petite pour mettre les sacs au dessus de ce meuble ! »

En rentrant, Jazz déposa les deux valises de Rose qu'il portait et interpella l'homme.

« Hum… Emmett ?

-Jasper ! Enfin un autre mec !_ Fit l'autre, qui me fit penser a un ours, en se retournant. Il avait les cheveux noirs, et il était super grand et super musclé. Un bel homme mais pas pour moi, par contre Rose serait heureuse car ce devait être Emmett Cullen et elle adorait les hommes comme lui._

-Edward est un gars, vieux !

-Ouai, mais c'est mon frère…

-Qui est-ce qui vous commande ? Je vous pensais moins obéissants !

-C'est notre sœur et tu ne peux pas lui dire non et si tu lui désobéi tu te retrouve castré et je suis trop jeune pour ça ! Elle est en 1ère année de stylisme. Et toi tu es également accompagné à ce que je vois…_Il ne quittait pas ma meilleure amie des yeux. Cette dernière rougit d'embarras… Ce qui n'est absolument pas courant : elle est plutôt du genre rentre dedans, et c'est la première fois que je la vois rougir depuis… depuis 7ans._

-Ma sœur Rosalie et, Bella Swann enfin Isabella.

-Je suis la meilleure amie de Rose. _Fis-je._

-Bon les filles voici Emmett et Edward Cullen. _Il désigna un homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bronze. Il était grand fin, mais on voyait tout de même les muscles se dessinaient sous sa peau. Il ne devait pas faire du body building contrairement à son frère. Il était vraiment magnifique, un dieu grec Adonis ou Apollon en personne. J'étais sous le charme, envoûtée…_

-Bonjour._Il avait une voix de velours, un ténor magnifique qui m'envoyait des frissons dans tous le corps… »_

Une fille aux cheveux noir corbeau qui piquaient dans tous les sens arriva. Elle était miniscule mais très belle et très soignée.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Alice ! Vous êtes Rosalie et Bella ?_ Demanda ce lutin._

-Oui, bonjour. Isabella Swann mais je préfère Bella._ Je regardais le dieu grec en face de moi, qui lui-même évitait mon regard, et j'en étais vexée._

-Et moi , Rosalie Hale. Et cet éspèce d' énergumène abruti est mon frère, Jasper. »

Ce dernier regardait Alice et semblait statufié. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle rougit légèrement, puis reprit des esprits rapidement :

« Vous êtes nos voisins, non ? _Demanda-t-elle à ses frères._

_-_Oui Alice_. Répondit-IL._

-Bien alors à plus tard, Nous avons à faire ! Allez ouste dehors ! »

Elle les poussa dehors et ferma la porte avec autorité, mais on voyait bien que ses frères feraient tous ce qu'elle leur dirait.

Nous nous installâmes Rose et moi dans les deux chambre restantes ,et, deux heures plus tard, nous nous assîmes au salon pour discuter.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Ce 15 septembre2010, c'était la rentrée. Ma sœur Alice entait en 1ère année de stylisme à Columbia, où mon frère Emmett et moi-même étions déjà. De ce fait, nous l'accompagnons. Em' rentre en 6année d'étude de sport(il étudiait à fond et devait apprendre les bases de médecine pour une foulure ou autre il lui fallait donc 7ans) et moi en 5année de Musicologie option pratique musicale :piano. Nous étions logés dans la chambre 207 du bâtiment E avec Jasper Hale. Alice est à la chambre 206 de ce même bâtiment. Elle était encore plus survoltée de d'habitude, et elle doit avoir mis toute ce qui lui appartenait dans la villa des parents dans ses valises et ses cartons : un vrai déménagement.

Alors qu'elle nous donnait des ordres sur quoi placer où dans le petit appartement et que je déposais un carton dans la salle de bain, j'entendis les voix de mon frère et de mon meilleur ami. J'allais saluer ce dernier lorsque mon regard ce posa sur une beauté brune et discrète, aux yeux chocolat. Sa beauté était rare et naturelle : nul trace de maquillage sauf une touche de mascara sur ses cils allongés. Elle ne semblait pas être superficielle et une férue de la mode(ma sœur n'était pas superficielle, mais une immense fan de shopping…), elle était donc l'anti- thèse de mes conquêtes –d'un soir soit dit en passant- habituelles.

J'évitais de plonger mon regard dans ses beaux yeux, car je voulais éviter de m'y noyer. La fille blonde qui l'accompagnait ressemblait à Jazz et pour cause c'était la fameuse petite sœur dont il nous avait si souvent parlé. Ma déesse se prénommait « Isa »Bella Swann, et la sœur de Jazz, Rosalie. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs apparemment plus à mon grand frère qui ne la quitter pas des yeux tout comme Jazz et Alice.

Alice nous mit à la porte parce que nous étions voisins, que l'on se verrait plus tard, et qu'elles devaient apprendre à se connaître bien qu'elle soit sûre qu'elles allait devenir les meilleures amies du monde.

Je me dirigeais vers le piano qui avait été mis à ma disposition( loué par mes parents à une entreprise parce qu'ils ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un autre piano sachant que lorsque je m'installerais chez moi je prendrais le piano à queue de la salle de musique de la villa qui était à moi et que ma mère avait de toute façon le sien dans le salon.), et commençais à jouer un air timide et plein d'espoir et de douceur : ma pièce rendait hommage à cette beauté croisée devant la porte de la chambre de ma sœur , cette déesse qui portait le doux nom d'Isabella Swann.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors rewiews? Ou c'est nul? Ou... Bah dans tous les cas il faut me le dire!

Bizoux

Floraline


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_POV Bella_

C'est éreinté que je m'asseyais au salon, sur un fauteuil, suivi de près par Alice et Rosalie. Nous commençâmes à parler.

« Dis-moi Rose… Ton frère est-il célibataire ? _Rose faillit recracher son jus d'orange à la question d'Alice._

-Heu… Oui je crois.

-Bien… Emmett aussi soit dit-en passant. _Lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. _Au fait Bella tu as un petit ami ?

-Non…_Fis je rêveuse, en pensant à son « frèrAdonis »._

-Bon donc séance shopping urgente ! _Décréta-t-elle (et je ne voyais pas le rapport…)_. Rosalie tu me déçois, je pensais que tu aurais fait quelque chose !

-Si tu savais le nombre de chose que j'ai essayé _! Fit ma meilleure amie théâtralement…_

« Traîtresse » _Pensais-je._

- Je ne suis pâs à l'aise avec mon corps ! Je ne suis pas comme toi Rosalie Hale ! Je n'ai pas de décolleter à tomber où tout simplement un corps à faire pâlir les plus belle gravure de mode !

-Bien sûre que si ! _S'exclamèrent-elles, en synchronisation parfaite._ Tu aurais vu la tête d'Ed' ! » Ajouta Alice mais elle fût coupée par le son d'un piano. Ce son venait d la chambre des garçons. J'étais subjuguée ! C'était une mélodie douce, pleine d'espoir et de tendresse, mais timide aussi.

« Edward est inspiré aujourd'hui. _Lança ma nouvelle amie_

-Il compose ?_M'étonnais-je en même temps que Rose_

-Oui est là, il est parti pour 2heures. »

Nous parlâmes de notre passé, celui de Rose et le mien étant complètement liés. Alice rit des frasques que nous faisions à nos frères, Jasper et Jacob, qui étaient toujours fourrés ensemble avant que la fac n'appelle Jazz, et que Jacob se dirigea vers la mécanique automobile et ouvrit un garage de renom, en banlieue. Jake était en couple avec Leah Clearwater, fille du meilleur ami de notre père, et n'allais pas tarder à se marier. Elle pleura lorsque Rose évoqua vaguement ce qui s'était passé il y a 7ans. Un seul mot avait suffit : « Je suis brisée depuis 7ans. J'ai été violée. » Notre amie avait blêmi et s'était excusé d'avoir demandé à Rose de révéler cette part d'ombre d'elle-même et de notre histoire. Pour ce faire pardonner elle avait décider de nous raconter sa propre enfance pour nous en apprendre plus sur ses frères (avec lesquels, elle était certaine que nous serions en couple dans quelque temps. _Un sixième sens_ avait-elle dit…)

Elle avait fait les 400 coups avec Emmett, avait était consolée par Edward dès qu'elle se faisait mal ou que quelqu'un l'embêtait à l'école ou tout simplement qu'elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

Vers 19 heures, les garçons vinrent nous voir, parce qu'Emmett avait faim.

« Ca vous dirait pas d'aller manger au restaurant ou n'importe où mais de trouver à manger ?

-Volontiers ! _Acquiescèrent mes amies._

-Bella. ? _Me demanda Jasper_

-Allez-y en famille ! _Souris-je_

-Tu es impossible ! Tu fais partie de la famille depuis 19 ans Bell's !_Me gronda Rosalie_

-Bon OK. _Assénais-je _

-Chouette ! On vous rejoint dans une heure » Annonça Alice sous un « QUOI ? » de son frère aîné. Apparemment il était affamé.

Chacune prit sa douche, puis nous nous retrouvâmes dans la chambre d'Alice.

« Bien… Rosalie, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour choisir tes vêtements. Par contre Bella, si tu veux plaire…

-Qui a dit que je voulais plaire à quelqu'un ?

-Ca se voit…_Fit Alice_. Donc je disais, si tu veux plaire, il faut que nous t'aidions… Tiens essaye ça ! »

Elle me tendait une robe bleue nuit avec des sous-vêtements noirs.

« Ca va pas ! C'est indécent !

-Non juste sexy…

-Mais non Bella _.Reprit Rose qui revenait. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge, dos nu… Et donc sans soutien-gorge, chose que je ne pouvais pas faire, j'avais un mal fou a marcher sans soutien gorge,ça me faisait un mal de chien et je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais soutenue avec ce genre de vêtements…_

_**-**_Rosalie… _Soupirais-je._

-Taratata… Tu me t ça et pas de discussion ! Répondit-elle, autoritaire

-Bon OK…

-ET AVEC LE SOURIRE! »

_Cause toujours Rose… je fais la tête que je veux d'abord… Oui je veux plaire mais pas à moitié nue… Enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'ai le choix…_

J'allais donc dans ma chambre sur ces pensées très philosophiques, et enfilais cette robe. Elle m'arrivait dans le creux des genoux et m'allait… bien, je devais bien l'avouer(malgré moi…). Je retrouvais les filles dans le QG, la chambre d'Alice.

-Ah ! Te voilà ! Tu vois tu es très bien ! _Apprécièrent-elles._

-Mhhhhhhhhh…. _Fût ma seule réponse_

-Bon : maquillage et coiffage ! »

Rosalie me coiffa et Alice se chargea du maquillage.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi on se met sur notre 31 ?

-Parce qu'on sort avec des garçons.

-Mais ce sont vos frères !

-Et alors ? Emmett plais à Rosalie, et son frère me plait…

-Et tu plais à Edward et vice-versa ! _Finit Rose_

_-_Ha bon ? _Fis-je en espérant ne pas me trahir par des rougissements._

-Tu as vu comment vous vous regardiez ? _Me demanda Alice. _Non ? Bah nous si, et j'aimerais bien que mon frère, mes frères, soient stable dans une relations ! Ils collectionnent les histoires d'un soir ! Edward moins qu'Em' mais tout de même ! La moitié des femmes du campus sont passées dans leurs pieux ! Edward ne s'est pas mis au piano pour rien tout à l'heure, et il a composé ! C-O-M-P-O-S-E-R ! Et ça fait un bail qu'il n'y arrivait plus !

-Ca va ! Ca va ! J'ai compris ! Mais je veux pas d'une histoire d'un soir ! Donc , nous allons apprendre à nous connaître et on verra comment ça se passe ! OK ?

-Oui, Oui !_Chantonnèrent-elles_ »

C'était vrai que je l'avais dévisagé, mais … Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! J'espère qu'une fois au moins , je pourrais me presser contre son torse… Son torse qui à l'air si musclé.

_Arrête de divaguer Swann !_

Un grand coup dur la porte, venant certainement d'Emmet, nous informa que les garçon était là.

_**POV Edward**_

Emmett, voulant faire connaissance avec Rosalie, avait proposé que nous invitions les filles à manger au restaurant. J'en étais heureux, car je voulais discuter avec Bella, apprendre tout sur elle. Je savais déjà par Jazz qu'elle a un frère, Jacob, qui est un grand ami de Jazz et qui avait ouvert un garage en banlieue. C'était bien beau mais je voulais connaître Bella grâce à elle , et par elle-même, plonger dans ses beaux yeux. Je savais qu'elle était maladroite, et mon nouveau fantasme tait de l'empêcher de tomber pour la serrer contre moi.

On alla les chercher après l'heure de préparation demandée- non, exigée!- par Alice. Cette dernière portait une jupe beige avec un haut blanc, Rose une robe rouge et Bella une robe bleu-nuit, qui faisait ressortir sa peau claire. Elle était légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux étaient montés en un chignon lâche, duquel quelque mèches brunes s'échappaient.

Elle était superbe.

Elles commencèrent à marcher devant pour quitter le bâtiment. Je voyais ses fesses , moulées dans la robe, se balaner devant moi...

« Ed', arrête de baver!_ Chuchota Jazz._

-Tu peux parler toi!_Répliquais-je sur le même ton. _Tu as vu comment tu reluque ma sœur?

-Oui c'est vrai... mais elle est super timide et donc tu dois te reprendre ,sinon tu vas lui faire peur... Elle est l'antithèse de Rosalie et … d'Alice!

-Chouette!_Fit Emmett._

-Ta gueule Em'!_Soufflais-je_

-Shut up toi même! » Nous éclatâmes de rire à nos réactions enfantines. Nos compagnes se retournèrent.

« Au fait... Où va-t-on?_ Demanda Alice_.

- « La Rosée du soir »?_Proposa Emmett.(_**NA: Je sais que le nom est pourrie mais j'avais pas d'autre idée...)**

_-_Ok! _Lancèrent-elles, en chœur. »_

Nous approuvâmes Em' d'un signe de tête. « La Rosée du soir » est un restaurant européen pas trop cher: on y sert des plats français, italien, espagnol... C'est très intéressant et très bon...

Nous prîmes la Jeep d'Emmett, où nous réussîmes à faire rentrer -Oh miracle!- 6personnes.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes , nous sortîmes avant les filles de la voiture pour leur tenir les portes (de la voiture et du resto ), éducation de gentlemen oblige.

Je souris à Bella, elle rougit en y répondant et baissa les yeux. Je m'installais face à elle. Elle commanda la même chose que moi: des pâtes carbonara les quatre autres discutaient, si bien que je décidais de lancer l'opération « faire connaissance » en lui posant quelque questions.

« Alors... De qui est comment est composée ta famille?

-Je répond et tu répond a ta propre question? Ça te va?

-Evidemment. Vas-y répond...

-Mes parents ont divorcés, je n'ai pratiquement plus revu ma mère depuis. J'ai grandis en banlieu de new York avec mon père, harlie, et mon frère jacob, avec Rosalie et Jasper.

-Mon père, Carlisle, est chirurgien. Ma mère, Esmée, est décoratrice d'intérieur. Je suis le second, Emmett le premier et Alice la dernière. Quelle est ta passion?

-Lire et écrire en écoutant un peu de musique.

-La musique et plus particulièrement le piano. J'adore composer. _Elle rougit à cet instant là, sans que je ne comprenne._ Que veux tu faire plus tard?

-Prof de littérature ou écrivain... Toi?

-Compositeur et prof de musique. »

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant une bonne heure entre deux bouchées de notre plat.

Elle était charmante lorsqu'elle laissait entrevoir son désarroi en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Elle n'atait pas craquante, elle était_ excitante._ Elle parla aussi à Emmett et rit avec lui de ses bêtises.

Nous décidâmes d'aller au cinéma et tout le monde vota pour un film très gore excepté Bella qui resta en retrait. Bon en même temps je soupçonnais Alice et Rose de vouloir en profiter.

-Tu ne viens pas? _Lui demandais-je._

- Je ne supporte pas le sang que ce soit l'odeur ou la vue...

- Tu n'auras qu'a te cacher les yeux: il n'y a pas d'odeur...

-Même... Je ne vais pas supporter. Je le sais et j'aimerais éviter de te... heu... de rejeter sur toi le bon diner de ce soir et Alice me tuera si j'abime sa robe.

-Tu... Tu veux que je te ramène? En bus ce pas loin.

-Mais tu veux voir le film non?

-Ouais mais je ne veux SURTOUT PAS tenir la chandelle! »

Elle me sourit, conpréhensive, et elle fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite.

_Hou là c'est quoi ça Cullen?_

POV Bella

Il me plait, c'est indéniable, et lorsqu'il proposa de me ramener, je ne pu m'empêcher de me dire qu'il était trop gentil : je suis tellement banale, et lui est un dieu…je ne peux qu'inspirer de la pitié aux hommes.

Surtout depuis l'épisode « Mike Newton », j'avais encore moins confiance en moi.

_**Flashback**_

_Il m'avait trahi. Nous étions ensemble depuis 6 mois, je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce que j'ai ressentie, lorsqu'en me promenant dans la forêt, je l'avais trouvé complètement nu entrain de baiser Lauren, ma pire ennemie._

_Lorsqu'il m'avait vu il n'avait même pas eu l'air de regretter. J'ai été anéantie pendant très longtemps._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Mais pour le moment j'étais devant la chambre d'Edward, le quel m'avait proposer de passer la soirée chez lui. Je lui dis que je ne voulais pas déranger, mais il insista.

« Va chercher un bouquin, ou ce que tu voulais faire ce soir… Juste qu'on ne soit pas seul chacun dans son coin. Je vais jouer… Ca te va ?

-Tu sais très bien argumenter… J'arrive. »

Je pris _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, et le rejoignis. Il était au piano. Je reconnus assez vite le morceau c'était _Clair de Lune _de Debussy.

« Oh ! _Murmurais-je_ Tu le joue bien !

-Merci… Tu le connais ?

-Ma mère l'écoutait souvent… j'ai toujours retenue la mélodie… Et ça fait 15 ans que je ne l'ai pas entendu…_Clair de Lune._

-Tu es une perle rare ! Je suis désolé de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-Ce n'est pas grave, t'en fait pas .J'ai appris à vivre avec. »

Il commença à jouer un morceau beaucoup plus … gai, sautillant.

« C'est le morceau que j'ai écrit pour Alice » me dit-il.

Je m'assis sur un des fauteuils beige et observai la pièce : le piano était sur une petite estrade. C'était un piano droit, noir, tout simple. La pièce avait des tons orangés. C'était très agréable. Le son du piano me calmait, m'apaisait. Nous ne parlions pas , profitant du « silence ». J'étais bien, plongée dans ma lecture.

La quiétude fût rompu par un cri « Ils sont là » vers 23heures. J'aurais reconnu la voix entre mille : Rosalie.

« Eh bien ! Ils ne perdent pas de temps ces deux là. _Fit Emmett en entrant_. Je suis étonné que vous ne pioncez pas. Vous n'êtes même pas décoiffé !

-Em' pourrais-tu ta mêler de ce qui te regarde au moins une fois dans ta vie ! _Fit Edward rouge de colère._

_Moi j'étais tellement scotché que je n'avis rien dit, mais je me repris…_

-Mon cher Emmett, sache que Rose est une tigresse ! Je l'ai souvent surprise ! Et il paraît que tu es du genre à sauter sur la première fille voulue…Je suis extrêmement étonné que vous n'ayez pas encore passez la troisième base ! »

Rose me fit les gros yeux et le nounours était bouche bée. J'étais fière de ma répartie. Et les autres se mirent à rire complètement plié en deux.

«Holà petite Bella ! Fait attention à toi : Tonton Emmett va se fâcher ! Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais me venger, mais je me vengerais ! »

Nous étions tous les 6 morts de rire, puis nous rentrâmes dans notre chez nous.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop Rose ? _Demandais-je à ma meilleure amie, un peu craintive, parce que ses colères étaient des catastrophes naturelles en pire : elle dévastais tout sur son passage_ _lorsqu'elle se mettait dans une colère noire._

-Je t'en voulais énormément, mais on a bien rit, donc je te pardonne. Mais, ceci dit tu ne m'as jamais surprise en plein ébat…

-Non mais tu m'as toujours tout raconté, alors c'est comme si… En tout cas je suis désolée, mais il ne devait pas commencer !

-Au fait ! _Lança Alice._ Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-Il m'a ramené, et m'a proposé de venir pour qu'on ne soit pas chacun de son côté à attendre que vous rentriez. Alors j'ai lue et il a fait du piano. Il m'a fait écouté sa composition qui porte ton nom…

-Je l'adore ! Je l'ai sur mon I-Pod !

-elle te correspond très bien en tout cas

-Vous me faîtes écouter ? _Intervient Rosalie_

-Bien sûre ! Attend deux petites secondes. »

Alice chercha son I-Pod et le brancha via le câble sur la chaîne HI-FI. La musique nous enveloppa, et même Rose qui est plutôt musiques modernes, écouta avec une révérence dans le regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu en écoutant de la musique. A la fin nous allâmes nous coucher car nous avions cours le lendemain.

POV Edward

Ce fût une soirée merveilleuse. Bella était timide, mais sa concentration sur son vieux livre m'avait fait sourire. A peine furent-elles dehors que je composais une nouvelle mélodie. Au bout d'une heure, j'allais me coucher crevé mais heureux.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre3**_

_**POV Bella**_

_Premier jour de fac. Premier jour de fac. Premier jour de fac… _C'était une litanie, un voyant rouge allumé dans mon esprit. Je commençais à 10 heures. Il était 8heure et Alice toqua à ma porte :

« Il faut qu'on t'habille Bella ! Debout !

-Grrrr…

-Bell's lève-toi et que ça saute ! _Cria ma meilleure amie._

-J'arrive !_ Fis-je en sortant de mon lit et en attrapant mon peignoir._

-Te voilà enfin._ Me fit Rose._ File sous la douche !

-Bonjour à vous aussi !

- Oui, oui Bella, bonjour… dépêche-toi, bon sang, on a du boulot !

-Douche, shampoing, coiffage, habillage. Pas de maquillage poussé aujourd'hui, on aura jamais le temps ! _Me résuma Rose en me poussant dans la salle de bain._

-Ce sera comme çà tous les matins ?

-Évidemment ! Quelle question ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi on fait ça !

-Heu… non ! _Fis-je en espérant ne pas rougir : j'avais rêvé d'un pianiste aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bronze, que je savais muscler, et…_

-Houhou ! Arrêtes de rêver !

-Hein ? Ah oui, la douche… »

J'allais donc sous le douche et me fis un shampoing et ressortis. Rose m'attendait et m'attaqua au sèche-cheveux (moi qui déteste cet engin…), tandis qu'Alice me passait mes habits pour que je le mette : une robe imprimée blanche avec des ballerines de la même couleur. Elle me passa également des sous-vêtements en dentelle couleur peau

« Tu es sûre Alice ?_ Demandais-je d'une petite voix (je connaissais très bien la réponse du lutin démoniaque)_

-Absolument… sauf si tu veux du noir…

-Surtout pas ! Je serais arrêtée pour attentat à la pudeur !

-Justement… Oh zut, il faut que je parte. Bisous les filles ! Ne vous changez surtout pas, vous êtes sublimes ! On se retrouve au self ! »

Elle prit ses clés, son sac et partie en coup de vent. Il nous restait une heure à Rose et moi avant de commencer notre vie universitaire.

-Aller dit moi... Que penses-tu d'Edward Cullen ?

-Il est intelligent, il joue magnifiquement bien, il ne me juge pas… Il est charmant, drôle…

-Et caractères physiques ?

-Il est beau : ses yeux sont envoutants. Il est musclé, il a des doigts agiles…

-Comment tu sais tous ça ? Je croyais que vous aviez été sage ?

-Pour les doigts, il suffit de l'observer jouer au piano c'est une pure merveille… Et en rentrant, il a enlevé son pull et son T-shirt et légèrement parti avec…._ Je me savais rouge écrevisse._

-Pour le plus grand bonheur de tes yeux. » J'acquiesçais, de toute façon elle avait raison et elle le savait.

Il était 10heures moins le quart, nous nous quittâmes donc chacune vers son bâtiment, elle en E, moi en A.

Il n'y avait que 2garçon dans mon amphi : un certain Gregory Miller qui essaya de faire l'intéressant et Ben Cheney qui venait de mon lycée et qui sortait avec Angela, une amie du lycée également qui elle était en section biologie. Ben étant ma seule connaissance dans cet amphi, je m'assis à ses côtés. Notre professeur de littérature, qui était également notre responsable de section (normal, c'est lui que nous aurions le plus dans l'année…) nous regarda bizarrement. Il paraissait jeune, peut-être la trentaine, il me regardait l'air en colère comme si je l'avais offenser, alors que je ne lui avais même jamais parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui là ? _Murmurais-je_

Il est peut-être fâché… Il croit peut-être qu'on est en couple…

-Et ?

-P'tre que tu lui plais ?

-Hurg…. »

Nous pouffâmes en silence. Le cours fût ennuyeux, il faut dire que nous ne fîmes pas vraiment de la littérature, mais une présentation de la fac est de ses fonctions. A la fin de la matinée, il nous apprit que nous n'avions pas cours cette après midi. J'allais sortir, le dernière comme d'habitude, lorsque le prof m'attrapa par le poignet.

« Mlle Swann…

-Oui monsieur.

-Ferme la porte.

Je suis désolée, mais…

-A genoux ! _Me coupa-t-il_

-Mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! »

Fis-je alors qu'il m'obligeait à m'agenouiller. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais la bosse qui déformait son short. Je voulus me relever, mais il appuya sur mes épaules, manquant de me faire m'écrouler à terre. Il entreprit ensuite d'ouvrir son short, et j'eus _vraiment_ peur, mes poumons s'emplirent d'air, sans même que je m'en rende compte, et un cri perçant (je ne pensais pas pouvoir émettre un son aussi aigüe…) sorti de ma gorge. Presque simultanément, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le « prof » me repoussa brutalement, et je tombais lourdement au sol le crâne en premier. Juste avant le choc et le trou noir qui s'en suivit, j'eus le temps de voir Edward, Alice et Rosalie.

Quelques temps plus tard, je repris conscience dans un lit d'hôpital. Je reconnus 2 des 3personnes qui étaient dans la pièce. Cependant cette 3e personne avait es traits commun avec les deux autres : Edward et Alice et certainement Carlisle, leur père, et médecin également.

Edward étant le plus proche, je murmurais vaguement son prénom.

« Ed…ward ?

-Bella ! Mon dieu, Bella ! _S'exclama-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue. Ses yeux étaient sincères, il s'inquiétait pour moi._

-Bella._ Fit Alice._ C'était vide l'appart sans toi ce weekend …

-Ce week-end ?

-Nous sommes lundi, il est 18h34. Bonjour Bella, je suis Carlisle.

-Bonjour Mr Cul…

-Carlisle!

-…Carlisle. J'ai loupe toute une journée de cours ?

-Tu as déjà de la chance de n'avoir rien de plus grave !_ Me sermonna Edward, dans une colère contenue. _Imagine notre inquiétude lorsqu'on s'est rendus compte que tu n'arrivais pas ! On a croisé ben Chenet, tandis que Em' et Jazz te cherchait de l'autre côté du campus. Quand ben nous a dit que le prof voulait te parler, on a couru vers ta salle et on a entendue crier… tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur ! James est sous les barreaux e ton père qui est extrêmement fâché (et le mot est faible !). Quant à ton frère, il a failli lui démonter le portrait…

-Je suis désolée, vraiment.

Ne t'excuse pas, Bella ! C'est à moi de m'excuser. _Fit-il, la voix plus douce._ Je n'aurais pas dû élever la voix sur toi… Alors que tu n'es pas responsable. »

Il s'était rassit et avait pris ma main, et un courant électrique, et mon cœur eu un raté, avant de repartir plus vite… le seul petit problème venait du fait que j'étais relié a un électrocardiogramme, et ce dernier se mit à vibrer et à bipper. Il rit, et son père sourit en comprenant les causes de mon petit dérapage. Alice entra (je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'elle était sortis pendant le discours de son frère), elle était suivi de ma meilleure amie, de son frère et d'Emmett. Edward me glissa un morceau de papier. Mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau : Il me plaisait vraiment, et me troublait un peu trop pour mon propre bien, et peut-être pour le sien… moi qui pensais que cette attirance soudaine n'existait que dans les livres que j'aime tant lire…Alice et Edward sortirent pour que je puisse voir les autre. Je dépliais les 3feuilles pliée en quatre : c'était une partition L'intitulé indiquait _« Rivers flows in you »,_je déchiffrai difficilement la partoche, étant donné que j'avais arrêté la musique il y a des années.

Derrière la première page, il y avait un mot manuscrit :

_« Ce morceau je l'ai écrit pour toi. Tu m'as inspiré, je veux te parler ce soir, je viendrais te chercher. Esmée ma mère est entrain de te faire une énorme salade sous les directives de mon père ( tu ne dois pas avoir trop de ceci et plus de cela… pff ça devient compliquer, bref)_

_A tout à l'heure ) »_

Que pouvait-il vouloir me dire ? je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir a la question car Rose me sauta dessus :

« Bell's ! Tu nous as fait une des ses peur ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça _! Elle pleurait à moitié en me serrant contre elle. Puis Em' et Jazz vinrent me saluer._

-Content de te voir petite bella !

-Merci, Emmett ._ Je lui souris. _C'est gentil de m'avoir cherché tous les deux.

-On était tous inquiet. _M'informa Jazz_. Mais je n'ai jamais vu Ed' dans cet état là ! Il t'a cherché partout ._ Au nom d'Edward, je rougis, mes joues me brûlaient plus que de raison, mais aucun ne fit de commentaires._

-Je sais il me l'a dit. »

On discuta encore quelques minutes, puis Carlisle les mis dehors, en m'informant qu'il me gardait en observation encore une heure et demie pour être sûr que tout aller bien. Mon père et mon frère arrivèrent pendant ce laps de temps, Carlisle soupir, mais les laissa entrer.

« Hello Bella ! _Me fit Jacob._ Leah aurait voulu venir mais elle n'a pas pu se libérer

-Salut Jake ! Bonjour papa.

-Salut Bella ! Comment te sens-tu, Ce James entre en procès demain : il y a d'autre plaintes semblable à la tienne, il n'avait jamais été poursuivis faute de preuves, mais là il ya trois témoins en plus de toi… bref, j'ai du retenir ton frère : il a …

-Voulu lui casser la gueule, je sais Edward me l'a dit… Jake, tu es complètement barré, mais je t'adore quand même.

-Merci, Ô ma chère petite sœur… mais le plus drôle c'est papa qui m'a retenu alors qu'il rêvait de faire pareil.

- Tais-toi mon garçon ! Je suis chérif je te rappel !

-Justement ! » Rîmes nous Ils durent partirent assez rapidement. Jake me promit de dire bonjour à sa louloute de ma part.

Edward arriva quelques instants plus tard, j'étais prête à partir, sa mère nous attendait à la fac pour que je mange correctement je ne dis rien jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois qu'il m'eu ouvert la porte, que je me sois installée, et qu'il eu démarré, je rompis le silence qui s'éternisait (bien qu'il ne soit pas gênant).

« Est-ce que tu pourras me jouer le morceau ? Et me réapprendre a faire du piano par la même occasion ?

-Oui, bien sûr… justement... Heu… Je sais pas comment te le dire… Tu m'a VRAIMENT inspiré cette mélodie et … je n'ai jamais fait ça pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas de ma famille… je crois que tu me fais faire des choses vraiment inédite, et je n'ai jamais ressentis des sentiments aussi fort pour quelqu'un qu'en ces derniers jours… 'Fin bref, tu me plais énormément…

-Ca tombe bien…_ Murmurais-je_

-Pourquoi ?

- parce que je ressent a peu près la même chose… » Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds… Comme si ça pouvait l'étonné ! avec toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour, il avait l'air de douter qu'il plaisait aussi. Il me prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, me faisant frissonner lorsque ses douces lèvres se posèrent sur ma peau.

_Et Romantique avec çà._

« Tu sais ma dernière relation a très mal finie… j'ai un peu peur…_ j'eus peur qu'il me trouve débile, mais au contraire, il fût très compréhensif._

-Je sais… Tu me l'as déjà raconté… Et je te comprends ! »

On arriva sur le campus, devant notre immeuble. Il sortit et vient m'ouvrir la porte

_Gentleman en plus… il est parfait …_

Puis doucement il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et les posa sur celles-ci délicatement, comme si elles étaient en porcelaines.

_**POV Edward**_

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Je la sentis frissonner, puis elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser, me faisant frissonner au passage.

Nos poumons nous rappelèrent à notre bon souvenir. Je posais mon front contre le sien et me noyais dans un océan de cacao.

Je pris sa main, après cet instant d'éternité, et l'emmenais jusque chez elle. Nous avions pris l'habitude de manger avec les filles le soir, donc Em' et Jazz était déjà là. Ma mère avait apporté le diner pour Bella, tandis que Rose faisait une Quiche Lorraine pour nous.

Rosalie et Emmett s'entendaient particulièrement bien, lorsqu'Emmett ne faisait pas de blague pourrient, quand ma sœur et Jazz, c'était l'osmose totale, j'avais rarement vu ça : ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, autant Rose et Em' était complètement folklorique, autant eux représentaient le couple parfait. Bella et moi, bien que pas vraiment un couple étions le juste milieu, le lien entre les deux autres couples. Bref c'était assez spécial.

Ma Bella avait l'air d'avoir faim : elle mangea à elle seule l'énorme saladier que ma mère avait préparé… Il faut dire qu'elle avait passé 3jours dans le coma, ça devait aider…

Nous nous quittâmes vers 21heures, mais je savais que jasper et Emmett voulaient savoir ce qui c'était passé sur le trajet : c'est eux qui m'avait donné l'iddée.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Firent-ils en chœur._

-Eh bien, je lui ai dit…

-ET ?

-Elle m'a dit que je lui plaisais aussi, et je l'ai embrassée.

-Ed' t'es casé !_ Lança Emmett_.

-Non… Enfin… pas vraiment… Avant de la bécoter, je veux tout savoir sur elle… et vice-versa. Et puis sa dernière relation a très mal fini… si je trouve ce Mike Newton, je lui arrache les yeux, et les couilles !

-Mike newton ?_ Demanda mon frère._

-Oui…_Fit Jazz_. Je t'aiderais Ed et Jake aussi : ce gars ne mérite rien d'autre !

-bah, j'en ai un dans ma section…

-Hein ?

-Blond ?_ Demanda Jazz._

_-_Ouais.

-Oh p…étard ! »

Nous allâmes nous coucher, mais je ne pus m'endormir de suite. Savoir ce connard si près d'_Elle_, me rendait fou.

_**POV **__**Bella**_

J'aurais dû reculer, j'aurais dû avoir peur… mais je n'avais pas peur avec lui : j'avais confiance en lui, parce que je n'avais jamais ressentis çà, même avec Mike (en fait je n'avais rien ressentis avec ce dernier…). J'avais des frissons rien qu'en pensant à lui et mon pauvre cœur ne commandait plus ses battement lorsque je le voyais. C'est aussi pour çà que je lui avais avoué qu'il me plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

Edward.. aurais-je était violée s'il n'était pas arrivé ? Je le pense, et je n'aurais pas été la première apparemment… Quand je pense qu'il n'avait pas été arrêté avant, faute de preuves ! avec 3 ou 4 témoignages pourtant ! La femme de James, Victoria, serait venue me voir à l'hôpital d'après mon père.

Elle semblait désemparée parait-il. Je la comprends : son mari la trompe en violant ses élèves. C'est abject ! J'espère que son (sa ) remplaçant(e) sera bien. Je m'endormis en pensant à couper les parties de mon _cher_ professeur à la hache… Charmant n'est ce pas ?


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour! voilà le chap4

* * *

_**POV BELLA**_

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec un seul nom, un seul visage en tête : Edward !

Les filles vinrent me voir :

« Coucou, Bee.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?_ Elles avaient l'air torturées_.

-Benh... En fait on est désolées ! _Fit Rose en m'enlaçant._

-Désolées pourquoi ?

-Si nous n'avions pas joué à « Barbie Bella », tu n'aura i pas faillit te faire violer. _Fit Alice que j'enlaçais aussi._

-Ecoutez… Ce n'est pas de votre faute ok ? Ce type est complètement malade ! Ca aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui, et même sur les 10 autres filles qui était encore plus dénudée que moi. Ce n'est pas du tout votre faute. Et puis maintenant j'ai une bonne raison d'apprécier Edward…

-Au fait comment ça se passe vous deux ?_ me demanda Rose._ Je suis avec Emmett et Alice est sur la bonne voie avec Jasper.

-Emmett et toi c'était sûr : te voir rougir est aussi rare que te voir avec le teint gris… Et puis il à l'air d'être un gars très démonstratif, et il a été extrêmement silencieux quand il t'a vu, et puis aucun de vous n'essayé de coucher le premier soir. Quant à Jazz et Alice, je pensais que c'était fait. Vous allez super bien ensemble !

-Oh, c'est gentils ça… mais tu en es où avec Ed ?

-Ca avance très bien. Mais même si nos sentiments sont réciproques… On ne veut pas se bécoter devant tout le monde sans savoir tout sur tout ou du moins le maximum de l'autre.

-Waouh… Tu l'as embrassé ?_ Me demanda Rose_

-Heu…_ Je rougis devant le regard inquisiteur de mon amie._

-Tu vois Al', ça en « langage Bella » ça veut dire «oui ». _Fit-elle en désignant mes rougissements_

-Cool ! »

Et elles me sautèrent dessus heureuses pour moi, en pleurant à moitié à cause du commencement de la conversation

« Dis… si ce n'st pas notre faute… On pourra jouer plus souvent à « Barbie Bella » ?

-Heu …

-S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… Me fit-elle avec sa moue caractéristique « Alice Cullen »

-Mouai… mais pas ce matin s'il te plait…

- Pas de problème, de toute façons on aurait pas le temps… tu manges à midi avec nous tous ? _me demanda Rose._

-En fait tu n'as pas le choix… mais essaye de ne pas te faire kidnapper en route !_ Lança Alice._

_-_ Promis ! »

Je m'habillais d'un haut tout simple noir et d'un jeans blanc que j'accompagnais de converses noires. Alice m'observa un court instant.

« C'est pas mal ! Oh faut que je file, je vais être en retard ! Bye »

Rose la suivie après m'avoir serré dans ses bras. J'étais seule pour une heure. C'est là que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. J'étais entrain de relire les _Hauts de Hurlevent. _J'allais ouvrir c'était Edward. Il était magnifique : ses cheveux bronze très en bataille, ses yeux émeraude dans lesquels je me noyais.

« Bonjour. _Murmurais-je_

-Bonjour Bella… » Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres. Je nouais mes doigts dans sa nuque et répondis à son baiser en essayant de l'approfondir un peu, et caressais son cuir chevelu du bout des doigts. Je remarquais qu'il aimait ça, car je senti son torse tressauter et ses bras se resserrèrent sur moi. Le baiser doux devenait fougueux. Par manque d'air, il me relâcha.

« Comment vas-tu ?_ lui demandais –je._

-Je n'aime pas me lever, mais ya une jolie brune qui m'a ensorcelée hier soir, et je voulais la revoir très vite… Et toi comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien… »

Pour la demie heure qui nous restée, nous parlâmes de nos goûts respectifs : les couleurs préférées, la nourriture, la musique, les livres…

C'était très plaisant, mais nous devions y aller. J'avais pour ma part un cours sur la littérature française. Tout le monde me regardait bizarrement, et les cancans me donnèrent un mal de crâne pas possible, et ma nervosité augmenta d'une dizaine de crans.

« C'est impossible, il ne peuvent pas se taire ?

-Du calme Bella ! Zen !

-Non Edward ! J'peux pas !

-Chut. »

Il me prit la main et caressa le dos de ma main, ce qui me calma instantanément. Sa salle de Musique était à coté de ma salle de cours.

« Bon cours…

-Bonne musique ! » Il me sourit, des son sourire tordu, et mon cœur rata un battement

_**POV EDWARD**_

Elle était stressée, énervée, j'étais heureux d'être juste dans la pièce à coté au cas où. Je m'avançais vers le piano droit qui occupé la pièce Mon prof arriva.

« Alors Edward… Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-La compo ? Oui , voici la partition

-_River Flows in you*_… Jolie . Tu joue ?

-Ok .»

Je m'installais devant l'instrument. Je n'avais pas besoin des partoches, je la connaissais par cœur, c'était _elle_ en fait. J'avais en quelque sorte mis _Bella _en musique, mais contrairement au _Portrait Ovale_ d'Edward Allan Poe, elle n'en était pas morte.

Je commençais à jouer, mes doigts courraient sur les touches noires et blanches avec dextérité. Je voyais son image quand je jouais.

« Impressionnant…_ Fit mon mentor_. As-tu eu soudainement une muse ?

-Mieux qu'une muse…_ Fis-je gêné._

-Bien… écoute c'est vraiment bon : tu passeras le concours avec, tu auras un prix c'est pas possible autrement.

-D'accord merci »

Depuis 1 semaine c'était la première fois que je repensais à ce concours, alors que j'y avais pensé non-stop pendant 2ans. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, j'avais d'autres objectifs : L'aimer, lui faire plaisir et être là pour elle. Mais maintenant j'étais sûr d'avoir les capacités de réussir cet exam, j'avais confiance.

Mon professeur ne changea rien a la partoche que parfois un dièse au plein milieu du morceau permettait de donner une autre atmosphère au morceau.

A la fin de l'heure mon prof me demanda quand même pourquoi j'avais mis le morceau en mineur, et je lui répondis que je le voyais comme ça et pas autrement.

J'attendais Bella devant sa salle. Elle sortit en parlant à une fille. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle arrêtât de parler, ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses joues rougirent. Elle baissa les yeux avant de courir vers moi. Je la rattrapai juste avant qu'elle ne trébuche sur ses pieds.

« Doucement jeune fille ! _Lui murmurais-je,_ _elle rougit._

-Je vous remercie, mon cher jeune homme, de m'avoir rattrapé…

- Mais de rien ma chère demoiselle…

-Comment était ton cours ?

-Intéressant. J'avais une composition à faire depuis le mois de juillet, et je séchais complètement… Et puis je t'ai rencontré.

-Tu lui as joué les partoches que tu m'as donnés ?

-Absolument. »

Elle me lança un regard admiratif, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafète.

_**POV BELLA**_

La sensation qui m'avait envahi lorsque je l'avais vu était incroyable. Je courus vers lui, il me rattrapa avant que je ne m'écrase au sol.

A la cafétéria nous retrouvâmes les deux couples qui nous servent d'amis.

« Hey petite Bella ! Tu es entière aujourd'hui ?

-Emmett ! _Fit Edward menaçant._

-Prends pas la mouche Eddy ! Je ne fais que me venger du premier soir… Aïe ! Rose pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?

-Parce que tu es peu être très bête quand tu t'y met !

-Et c'est pour çà que tu m'aimes._ Finit le gros nounours, avec un sourire triomphant._

-Alors ça tu vois mon cher, je ne sais pas… » Fit ma meilleure amie, évasive.

Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur, en mangeant. IL ne m'avait pas lâché, toujours à se préoccuper de mo bien-être, et c'était rassurant. Je ris beaucoup de Rose et Emmett, il fallait voir cet homme impressionnant se faire mener parle bout du nez par Rose-Il faut dire qu'elle-même est très impressionnante. Ma meilleure amie est une femme fière. Mais c'était tout de même impressionnant.

Quant à Jazz et Alice, c'était tout autant ahurissant : ils étaient tellement différent qu'ils étaient complémentaire, car Jazz arrivait à calmer Alice ce qui est en soi une chose reposante.

Le reste de la semaine se passa très rapidement. Ce week-end, nous étions invités chez les parents d'Edward.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre5

POV Edward

Le vendredi soir, nous embarquâmes nos bagages dans ma volvo et dans la jeep d'Emmett. Je faisais le trajet avec Bella, Alice et Jasper, tandis qu'Emmett et Rose prenaient la jeep.

Jazz et ma sœur se bécotaient à l'arrière, nous avions encore une heure de trajet. Bella posa sa main sur l'accoudoir et je la lui pris. Elle me regarda, mutine et je lui souris j'étais bien, complet. Emmett Et Rose nous avaient rattrapés, alors que pendant une heure, on les avait perdus, certainement pendant une partie de jambe en l'air improvisée.

« Jazz,

-Ouais ?

-Arrêtes de bécoter ma sœur s'il te plait,. Non seulement tu me nargues, mais tu embrasses quand même ma petite sœur et je devrais plutôt te casser la gueule…

-Edward !_ S'indignèrent Bella et Al'_

_-_C'est bon les filles… Désolé Ed'

-C'est rien t'inquiètes donc pas je ne te ferais rien parce que tu es mon meilleur pote… »

Bella mit la radio, et nous chantâmes à tue-tête un tube des Beatles, et nous arrivâmes chez mes parents entrain de scander « I love Rock&Roll ».

POV Bella

C'était magnifique ! Les Cullens n'avaient pas une maison mais une superbe villa, immense, blanche et vielle, mais moderne à l'intérieur, et des grandes baies vitrées amenait une belle lumière filtrée par les arbres alentour.

« Alors… ça te plait ? _ Me demanda Edward._

-Non vraiment c'est immonde... Non mais Ed' tu as vu cette bâtisse, Tout le monde rêverait de vivre la dedans, c'est juste… trop beau !

-Attend de voir l'intérieur Bella ! Il ya une grande piscine chauffée en hiver, une énorme bibliothèque que tu vas adorer…

-He bien cette maison a tout pour plaire… mais la piscine sera sans moi : fallait prévenir avant !

Tu as un maillot noir dans ta valise…

-Tant qu'il n'est pas microscopique…

-Oh Bella je t'en pris ! Tu une jeune femme magnifique qui doit s'assumer !

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Il me semblait bien entendre la douce voix de ma fille parlait de maillot de bain et

de piscine… _Fit une femme aux yeux verts, qu'elle avait transmis à ses enfants, ainsi que des cheveux caramel et un visage en forme de cœur. _Je suis Esmée Cullen, la mère de ces trois chenapans…

-Maman !_ S'indigna Emmett._ On était pas _SI_ terrible !

-Non c'est vrai vous étiez juste des diablotins… bref…

-Chérie laisse-les entrer ! _Fit la voix de Carlisle derrière la porte. . Et la maîtresse de maison._ Bonjour les jeunes !

-Salut P'pa ! Bonjour maman ! » Les pièces rapportées inconnue ( à savoir Rosalie et moi) furent présentées à Esmée avec un air de cérémonie assez … étrange.

Carlisle me salua et me demanda si ma tête allait bien. Je fût heureuse de lui répondre que, oui tout allait bien.

Edward me fit visiter la maison et m'indiqua sa chambre, qui était spéciale, une énorme baie vitré était presque le seul mur de sa chambre…Pas très bon pour le chauffage ( ce que je lui fit remarquer , et il me répondit qu'il n'y avait jamais de chauffage dans sa chambre, et qu'il ne faisait guère plus de 13 °C en hiver dans sa chambre, qui était située au dernier étage .) Il m'apprit que cette pièce était la seule qui lui avait plu dans la baraque lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé il y a 20 ans et qu'Emmet ne la voulait pas et Alice en avait la trouille parce qu'elle avait le vertige, il est vrai qu'on avait l'impression d'être perdu au milieux des arbres à une bonne quinzaine de mètres du sol( il était au dernier étage d'une bâtisse qui en comptait 5 tout de même. Mais j'adorais cette pièce.

Il m'indiqua la salle de bain qui ne comptait pas seulement une énorme cabine de douche mais également une baignoire qui pouvait faire jacuzzi.

Cette fabuleuse visite fut bien évidemment interrompue par Alice.

« Bon les tourtereaux ,vous arrivez ?

-On arrive Alice !

-En maillot, vite. Il fait encore chaud !

-Oui, Alice promit en maillot… Mais au fait elle est où cette piscine ?

-Haha… Surprise._ Fit mon amie diabolique. _Au fait ton maillot et dans la valise rouge là bas… enfin la tienne quoi. »

Je trouvais effectivement un bikini noir, qui, heureusement n'est pas trop microscopique. Je le mis, n'ayant rien d'autre, et me couvrit d'une arriva, dans un maillot noir également, qui le moulait à la perfection… Il était merveilleusement parfait. Nous rejoignîmes les quatre autres. Rosalie avait son éternel « maillot » rouge sang qui n'en avait que le nom, cependant cela sembla marcher su Emmett qui ne la quitta pas des yeux.

A peine étais-je arrivé qu'Emmett me poussa dans l'eau. J'eu juste le temps d'enlever la serviette avant ue cet abruti ne me balance à la flotte.

« Emmett Cullen !

-Quoi ? Tu me dois bien ça , après l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir la semaine dernière.

-Moi c'était verbale… Et vous fermez-là ! »_ Lançais-je aux autres qui se bidonnaient dans mon dos._

Je sortis de l'eau et refusais qu'Edward ne m'approche, dans un premier temps. Mais il sut se faire pardonner en caressant le haut de mon visage, et passa ses doigts dans ma chevelure trempée, avant de descendre fougueusement sur mes lèvres. Je fermais les yeux sous son baiser.

« Il y a des chambres dans toutes la maison pour ça les gars… Pas la peine de nous faire vos ébats en public… S je faisais ça avec Rose…_ Cette dernière ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa pour le faire taire._

- Emmett, mon amour, il faut que tu apprennes à te taire quand la situation l'exige… »

C'était impressionnant tout de même de voir l'armoire à glace qu'était Emmett se tenir à carreaux dès que ma meilleure amie, en femme forte qu'elle était lui faisait comprendre qu'il allait trop loin.

Je retournais dans l'eau, mais cette fois-ci de mon plein grès, avec les filles, avant que les garçons ne sous rejoignes. Vers 20 heures nous sortîmes pour avoir le temps de nous doucher avant de passer à table.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose, Bella… Pourquoi avoir l'air si gênée de me voir en dans cette tenue et de devoir dormir avec moi ?

-Ce 'est pas ce qu'il ya de plus naturelle pour moi, Ed'… Je n'ai jamais vu un homme nu alors…

-Tu es vierge ? Belle comme tu es, je ne pensais pas…

-Eh bien si !

- Tu n'as pas as être gênée, Bella. Le fait que tu sois vierge ne change pas grand-chose pour moi à part que si tu m'en donne l'autorisation, ce sera moi qui te prendra ta vertu, et que je devrai être encore plus doux ce jour-là… Sinon il n'y a rien d'horrible à ce fait. Je tiens trop à toi pour que ça ait tellement d'importance le fait que tu sois vierge ou pas, c'est juste à toi d'être sure de ce que tu fais, mais je ne te chasserais pas de ma vie pour ça… Ok ? Et si ce connard t'avait volé cette vertu qui te rend si douce et timide je l'aurais démoli moi-même.

-M'apprendras-tu à t'aimer ?

- Quand tu seras prête, je te montrerais tout ce que tu désir.

-Merci… »

Je l'embrassais, puis allais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche chaude, car je commençais à me refroidir.

PoV Edward

Elle avait vraiment essayé de me bouder, lorsque mon frère l'avait mise contre son grès dans la piscine, malheureusement pour elle, j'avais un gros charme de persuasion. Et puis elle avait semblait tellement gênée de m'avouer qu'elle était vierge ! Bon je dois avouer que mon égo de mâle s'est réveillé en apprenant que je serais celui qui allait la dépuceler, mais tout ce que je lui avais dit était vrai. Et le fait qu'elle croit que j'allais lui en vouloir qu'elle ne soit plus vierge m'avait étonné. Lorsqu'elle sortie de la salle de bain, seulement vetue d'une serviette, je me suis fortement retenu de lui sauter dessus. Son odeur était partout emprisonnant mes sens. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain à mon tour.

Lorsque je descendis, elle était avec Alice et Rose et riait à je ne sais qu'elle pitrerie d'Emm' qui essayait de piquer dans les plats. Elle était tellement belle, détendue et souriante.

Je la couvais du regard, et elle du le sentir car elle releva la tête et croisa mon regard, elle semblait heureuse.

« Je t'adore… » Murmurais-je

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva et vient se nicher au creux de mes bras.

Cette fois ce fût ma chère maman qui brisa un moment tendre, on nous appelant à table Elle avait fait ses fameuse pâtes bolognaise qui était pour nous un vrai ré parents étaient ravi de rencontrer nos invités. Surtout Rose et Bella, car elles étaient les première que nous ramenions à la maison. Nous avions tout deux étaient friands des histoires d'une nuit voire d'une heure.

Jazz, qu'il avaient déjà rencontré à la fac lorsqu'il venait nous voir de temps à autres leur fit grande impression en tant que petit ami de ma sœur.

Après le repas, mon père me convoqua dans son bureau, pour discuter « entre homme » :

« Elle est bien ton amie Ed'

-Elle m'a inspiré le morceau que je jouerais au concours…

-Bien tu as finis par sortir de cette phase...tant mieux ! Comment va-t-elle,

-Elle semble avoir encaisser, cependant elle peut tout cacher.

-Alors au moindre doute tu me le dis ok ?

-Evidemment ! »

Je retournais au salon et m'installais devant mon piano à queu noir que j'ffectionnait depui plus de 20 ans et qui avait appartenue à ma grand-mère.

PoV Bella

Edward s'installa à son piano et entama quelque morceaux, comme la _Lettre à Elise,_ _Clair de Lune,_ ou mon morceaux, suivis de bien d'autre au milieu des quelle je reconnus celui d'Alice.

Au bout d'une heure je commençais à somnoler. J'entendis le couvercle du piano se refermer, et je le senti se pencher sur moi.

Il m'embrassa et me pris dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus personne au salon. Il nous ramena dans sa chambre. J'étais tellement fatigué que je le laissais me déshabiller sans honte il s'arrêta lorsque je fus en sous-vêtements. Lorsqu'il s'installa à mes côtés, j'allais me lover dans ses bras. Nous étions bien, et je sentais que mon attachement pour lui grandissait de jour en jour.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre6**_

Pov Edward

Je me réveillais le samedi matin vers 9h30, Bella dans mes bras. J'avais vu hier qu'elle avait rougis en me découvrant en boxer, alors qu'elle m'avait vu en maillot de bain tout à l'heure, bon évidemment ce dernier était beaucoup plus ample qu'un boxer. Cependant, malgré sa gêne elle s'était lové dans mes bras, et nous nous étions endormi comme ça.

Je sentais une bonne odeur en provenance de la cuisine. Esmée devait déjà être aux fourneaux. Je regardais Bella dormir, elle était toujours lovée contre moi et se bougeait, elle se réveillerait, chose que je ne voulais pas. Elle avait beaucoup marmonnée cette nuit, mais tout ce que j'vais retenu fut : « Je tiens tellement à toi, Edward. »

Elle commença à ouvrir les yeux. Je plongeais dans ses belles prunelles avec bonheur en lui souriant. Elle me répondit avec un sourire timide. Je l'embrassais chastement et posais mon front sur le sien en la serrant dans mon étreinte.

« Ca sent bon ! Je crois que je vais dévalisais ta mère ! _Murmura-t-elle._

-Tu as si faim que ça ?

- Hum… oui ! Debout ! »

Nous nous levâmes et nous allâmes à la cuisine, où nous retrouvâmes ma mère -qui était effectivement aux fourneaux- et mon père qui lisait le journal.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Salut les jeune !

- Hello !

-Que voulez vous mangez ? J'ai des pancakes, des céréales, des croissants, du choclat du café et du thé.

-Un chocolat et des pancakes s'il te plait maman.

-Ok. Et toi Bella ?

-La même chose s'il vous plait.

-Tutoie-nous Bella !

-Désolée c'est l'habitude. »

Les autres arrivèrent assez vite, chacun par couple : Rosalie et Emmett enlacés, Alice et Jasper se tenait par la main.

Chacun prit place à table, et des discussions commencèrent, mais la moitié étant totalement endormi, qu'on c'était plutôt une discussion d'ours puisque seul des grognements étaient discernable.

Pov Bella

J'avais aimé dormir et m'éveiller dans ses bras. C'était plus dur et tellement plus confortable qu'un matelas et qu'un oreiller

Ses parents sont tellement gentils ! Esmée et Carlisle nous avaient déjà intégré dans la famille, alors que je ne sortais avec Edward que depuis 1 semaine, et on ne s'est rencontré qu'i semaines.

J'étais heureuse avec lui, mais je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui, et malgré ça je tenais vraiment à lui, comme si on était destiné l'un a l'autre, et pourtant je ne crois pas au destin. Mais sentir nos cœur battre à l'unisson à une vitesse ahurissante, me faisait perdre la tête.

Lorsque tout le monde fût a peu près réveillé, plusieurs conversations se mirent en place Les garçons discutèrent de je ne sais quoi, Esmée, Alice et Rose de mode. Je voulus mieux connaitre mon beau père :

« Pourquoi avez choisi d'être chirurgien ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense que le déclic a eu lieu lorsque mon père est mort de la gangrène quand j'étais petit. Nous étions très pauvres à l'époque. Je me suis battu pour arriver là où j'en suis. J'ai été complètement boursier à la fac, j'y ai rencontré Esmée. J'avais peur que ses parents ne nous séparent, puisqu'ils étaient riches et que je n'avais rien. Ils ont préférés mon talent (j'étais déjà plutôt doué dans mon domaine), ma ténacité, ma motivation et l'amour fou que j'avais pour elle, plutôt qu'une renommée sociale et de l'argent. Au début nous n'avions rien, et cette villa et celle des parents d'Esmée.

Je me suis fait assez vite une place dans mon métier, mais pendant 5 ans, en fait jusqu'à la naissance d'Edward, nous vivions chez mes beaux-parents, en nous reposant au maximum sur le travail d'Esmée pour vivre. Nous avons fait énormément d'économie sur mon salaire, car je ne voulais pas que si la maladie s'abattait sur notre famille, je ne puisse la soigner, par faute d'argent. Je voulais pour mes enfants de meilleures conditions de vie que ce que j'avais eu pendant mon enfance. Je voulais sauver des vies : celles des autres et celles de ma famille.

-C'est… je ne puis dire une belle histoire, mais elle est émouvante.

- La fin est belle… Esmée et mes enfants sont la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé au monde.

- Je veux bien le croire… j'ai bien l'impression qu'Edward est déjà la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie, et avec lui vous tous. Surtout vous en fait qui m'avait soigné alors que la fac venait à peine de commencer.

-Tutoie-moi Bella.

-Désolée Carlisle…

-Je t'ai soigné qu'un léger traumatisme crânien… Ceux qui t'ont soigné mentalement ceux sont Edward et tes amis.

-Bella ?_ Nous interrompit Alice_. Viendrais-tu au centre commercial avec nous ?

-Très sincèrement… Ais-je un choix à faire ?

-Heu… Non pas vraiment… Enfin si, si tu ne viens pas, nous serons très déçues. _ Répondit-elle avec son air de cocker battu._

-Bon… D'accord.

-M'abandonnerais-tu pour la matinée ?

- Je crois que je n'ai guère le choix tu sais… »

Nous montâmes dans sa chambre. J'allais sous la douche, alors qu'il se rasait. Je sortit de la cabine entouré d'une grande serviette. Je le vis me regarder dans le miroir. Il me détaillait même. Je lui souris, et rougit légèrement. Il se retourna, il était toujours torse nu, et mes yeux se délectèrent de ce torse, si musclé.

« Tu es belle Bella… Plus que n'importe qui. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, mes mains se nouèrent dans sa nuque. Il fondit sur ma bouche, et m'embrassa avec passion.

« Bella ! » Fit la voix d'Alice, brisant ainsi notre bulle.

« Dépêche ! Nous partons dans 10 minutes

-Grumpf…

-Pardon ? _Murmura Edward en riant_. Je n'ai pas très bien compris…

-J'aime être dans tes bras… mais le tortionnaire qui te sers de sœur en a décidé autrement… » Il rit. Je m'habillais en vitesse et rejoignis mes pires amies, pour aller faire du shopping, dont j'ai une Sainte horreur…

« Enfin, il était temps ! En voiture les filles ! » Fit une Alice toute excitée en montrant une Porsche jaune canari du doigt. Nous embarquâmes donc en direction du centre commerciale le plus proche. Alice aurais préféré la 5eme avenue mais nous en étions trop loin.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Pov Edward

Elle partait faire du shopping avec Alice et Rosalie, mes parents s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre, et je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient à faire… Nous décidâmes alors, nous, pauvres hommes abandonnées par leurs femmes, d'aller au tennis club pour frapper quelques balles. En même temps nous fîmes découvrir a Jasper des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme par exemple la verdure autour et dans New-York, en nous enfonçons dans notre forêt, et en nous dirigeants vers « notre cabane » qui avait tout l'air d'une vrai maison en bois, nous l'avions construit avec Alice il y a une dizaine d'année. Elle n'était pas loin d'une rivière et comme les portables captaient, nous avions l'autorisation d'y dormir, et nous le faisions au moins une nuit par an en été, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett et moi rentrâmes à la fac, nous n'avions plus le temps. Ceci-dit elle ne fût pas abandonnée et nous la transformâmes en salle de fêtes : les anniversaires entre potes avaient lieu là. C'était aussi l'endroit où je venais pour réfléchir ou quand je voulais être seul. C'était ici que j'avais écrit à toute première composition « Pour Esmée », malgré son nom un peu bateau, il montrait tout l'amour que j'avais pour ma mère, tout comme « River flows in You » le faisait pour Bella.

Après notre petite randonnée, nous rentrâmes, malheureusement pour nous, les filles n'étaient pas encore prêtent de rentrer… Je plaignais Bella, qui n'avait pas eu envie d'y aller, et devait se farcir toute une journée de shopping… Il restait encore environ deux heures avant qu'elles ne rentrent, connaissant ma petite sœur tyrannique.

Je m'installais au piano en les attendant, commençant le morceau de ma mère pour m'échauffer les doigts, puis enchainait sur _River Flows in You_.

« C'est beau. _Murmura ma mère._ C'est le morceau que tu as écrit pour Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est celui-ci… Ele est ma nouvelle muse comme vous l'avez tous été…

J'en suis contente, en deux ans tu n'avais pratiquement rien composés, depuis ta rupture avec…

-Je sais maman, si on pouvait parler d'autre chose…

-Tu l'aime ?

-Je ne puis dire pour l'instant si je suis amoureux d'elle, mais je pense que ça ressemble a une ébauche de quelque chose comme ça_, souris-je. _ Elle m'a inspiré, et me fais me sentir plus vivant… et ça j'aime beaucoup…

-Je suis fière de toi, Edward, tout comme d'Emmett… Quand a vos amies, ce sont des perles, alors tacher de les garder, elles vous changent de vos pimbêches…

- Je suis content de savoir que tu es aussi fière de moi, maman _! Lançât mon grand frère, ma mère leva les yeux au ciel_

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas…. Quand a toi Jasper, je veux que tu rendes ma fille heureuse… J'éspère que tu as de l'energie a revendre, parce qu'elle va t'épuiser, mais elle ne te trahira jamais, sois en sûr.ême si je sais que tu es vierge

Je sais Esmée… J'ai eu de bon informateurs_, fit mon meilleur ami._ C'est entre autre grâce à eux que je sais que vous appréciais les Lys. »

Esmée nous sourit, et nous avons ris . Et enfin , une trentaine de minutes plus tard, j'eu un sms de Bella :

« **_ Ca y est les folles ont finis, on ne va pas tarder a arriver. OUF, j'en ai marre de courir partout, j'ai mal au pieds !_**

**_Bises_**

**_B_** »

Pov Bella

Faire du shopping ! Ce mot a le pouvoir de rendre mes aies vraiment folles… Elles commencèrent par une lingerie, ce qui ne plut pas du tout.

« Bon je vous attends là, je rentre pas moi…

-Non non, B tu viens. Tu as besoin d'une ou deux nuisettes ey de nouveaux ensemble… donc ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée et vient… Même si je sais que tu l'es-vierge- ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne rentres pas dans une lingerie… allez hop. _Fit Rose._

-Et puis tu ne te sentiras pas prête a laisser Edward te toucher, si tu n'arrives pas a nous laisser nous t'aider a choisir des ensemble qui te vont… Si tu n'oses pas te montrer en sous-vêtements devant nous, tu y arriveras encore moins avec lui. _Me dt Alice_

-Je lui ai demandé d'y aller doucement…

-Bien vous en avez donc parlé, c'est bien. Alors, tu viens avec nous. » _Conclut Rose._

Nous entrâmes donc,et je tombais directement dans le rayon des nuisettes. Un modèele m'attira l'œil et me plu assez, il était noir, vaporeux, et décolleté plutôt plongeant, recouvert de dentelle. Je le pris et remarquais un autre modèl blanc, coupé légèrement différemment, et son jumeau de couleur chocolat… Je pris les trois, et me dirigeais vers les ensembles. Je pris un ensemble chocolat un beige, et un noir , avant de retrouver les filles aux cabines d'essayage. Elles me poussèrent dedans, et furent je crois contente de mes choix, puisqu'elles ne m'en proposèrent pas d'autres. Alice insista même pour me payer les achats… bon vu le prix ça m'arrangeait assez, mais cela me gêna énormément. Nous mangeâmes rapidement un morceau avant de continuer dans les magasins de vêtements cette fois. Mes choix de couleurs principales des hauts furent toujours les mêmes, à savoir noir, blanc/beige et chocolat. Je pris également une robe noire de soirée juste magnifique, classe sans être too much dans une soirée sympa. Je pris enfin un jeans gris perle, et un pantalon noir, près du corps, qui me faisait « des jambes interminables » dixit Alice et Rosalie.

Elles étaient satisfaites, et pour mon plus grand bonheur, elles acceptèrent que je n'achète que de simple ballerines noires plutôt que des talons car c'était risqué pour mon équilibre, déjà précaire lorsque mes deux pieds sont sur le sol, elles devaient vouloir éviter que je ne me tue, en marchant, ce qui était sympatique de leur part… de toute façon je ne penses pas que j'aurais pu les mettres si je les avaient achetés. Bref…

Enfin, vers 16H nous entrâmes dans la Porsche jaune hyper tape à l'œil d'Alice, et je pus enfin envoyer un sms a Edward… car en plus de m'avoir fait acheter des trucs impossible, elles m'avaient interdit d'utiliser mon portable pour contacter mon homme…


End file.
